Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{y}{10} \times \dfrac{4}{9y}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ y \times 4 } { 10 \times 9y}$ $q = \dfrac{4y}{90y}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{2}{45}$